


Letting it go.

by Crowley_Kitten



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, spanking without punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Kitten/pseuds/Crowley_Kitten
Summary: as you know, I am running behind. so forKinktober day 8.  spanking.I am posting an exerpt from my ongoing current work, The Garden of Temptations. you can find the full story (not yet complete) here. currently on pause for kinktober. but the tale will continue. kinktober fans should enjoy it. it's Porn with fluff, basically.https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999367/chapters/60531388this chapter gives no spoilers, and can be a stand alone. just a short one for today.Crowley feels like he should be punished. Aziraphale doesn't feel the same.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020, my Ineffable Kinktober





	Letting it go.

Aziraphale’s heavy body sank down over Crowley's, his weight pinning him in such a way he felt so safe. So protected. The harsh, heavy panting in his ear as he gave a last few thrusts, the aftershocks of his orgasm making him shudder and tremble. Crowley's eyes were heavy lidded, his breath coming in long moans. Aziraphale pressed his soft eager lips to the sigil at Crowley's temple.

“Oh darling.....you.....you have....THE most perfect arse. Oh heavens, I love taking you....I love watching you fall apart for me.”

“M’yours, Angel” Crowley was slurring. “My everything....My soul....” Aziraphale pulled the slack, loose limbed, content corporation over his lap, his soft, well-kept hands palming his buttocks, caressing the tender skin of his balls. Crowley keened as Aziraphale trailed his fingernails down his long, pale thighs. Cried out in delight when he changed direction and dragged them rapidly back to massage his fingertips into his perineum.

“That good, love?” Crowley nodded. His amber eyes closed, lips parted wordlessly. Cupping his palm, Aziraphale slapped lightly, making Crowley gasp needily, grinding his hips into his angels thick and soft thighs. He was achingly hard. Another slap stung a little more, making him cry out wordlessly “You like this... don’t you...?” Crowley nodded desperately.

“Please......harder”

“You’re sure?”

“Please.... punish me.....” Aziraphale struck again. Crowley thrust his needy cock between his angel's thighs. Again, he struck, delighting in the pink flush to those perfect round buttocks. Buttocks that fit perfectly in his caressing palm.

“Oh, beloved. You have been punished enough.... I am not punishing you.... I am rewarding you.....you deserve to feel good.....You deserve pleasure.....” Each stinging slap sent the demons nerve endings into a frenzy. Each impact driving his cock into the tight crease of angelic thighs, wet with sweat and lubricant. Crowley choked back a sob. His praise making him feel weak. Aziraphale’s voice was dark and low, oozing promises of sordid delights. “That feels good, doesn’t it my darling boy?” Now Aziraphale trailed his immaculate fingernails over the reddened skin in slow circles. “ I want you to feel good...are you feeling good for me?”

“Oooohhhh yessssssss. Yessssssss Angel........so good......”

“Yes, love..... Fuck my thighs with your beautiful cock.... I want to make you happy”

“You have....such..... A dirty mouth.......Angel.......”

“All the better to kiss you... to SUCK you.....my beloved... You are SO beautiful... so clever... so thoughtful.....I need you.....I love you.....” The demon thrust harder between those divinely plump thighs, gripping the hard cock beside him as he did. His angel was gasping shallowly now. The demon's cock was stroking against his balls where he had pressed them into the crease of his thighs to have contact. Aziraphale’s nails dug into the line of Crowley's spine, scraping him from nape to crease. Then, a semblance of absolute patience, he held Crowley down by the back of his neck, thrusting his hips up to meet his beloved's thrusts, his palm striking in time with each thrust until he felt a hot, wet pulsing between his thighs. The Demon went loose limbed across his lap. Both reeling in the afterglow and the heady combination of pleasure and pain, of giving and relinquishing control. Aziraphale stroked him gently, like a beloved pet. “There, love.... that was good, wasn’t it.... I only want to make you feel good, my love.” Crowley arched his spine to meet the tender caresses. Hungry to feel that angelic touch on his bare, flushed skin.

“I love you, Aziraphale.....I’ve always loved you....... I love when you make me yours.... I am yours”


End file.
